1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber and an optical cable including a glass fiber.
2. Related Background Art
Studies have been conducted in recent years on uses of optical fiber in very short-range areas as well, e.g., uses in industrial robots and automobiles, and optical fiber cables obtained by coating an optical fiber with resin have been used under high-temperature environments in which oil or a PVC (polyvinyl chloride) electric cable is present around them, particularly, in the uses in industrial robots and automobiles.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-223013 (Literature 1) discloses an example of a harness in which an optical fiber cable and an electric cable are bundled. In view of the foregoing use environments, an optical fiber with superior resistance to ethanol is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-133669 (Literature 2) and an overcoated optical fiber easy to remove an overcoat layer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-199525 (Literature 3). A jacket of the optical fiber disclosed in Literature 2 is set so that a coating layer located inside has a larger swelling rate than a coating layer located outside. The overcoated optical fiber disclosed in Literature 3 is set so that a coating layer located inside has a smaller crosslink density than a coating layer located outside.